


Yoga and Blueberry Pancakes

by Katyasmattel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drag Race, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Trixies a lawyer, Useless Lesbians, katyas a yoga teacher, rpdr, the one with the blueberry pancakes, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyasmattel/pseuds/Katyasmattel
Summary: The one where Trixies a stressed out lawyer and meets Katya in a yoga class.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Yoga and Blueberry Pancakes

Present day

"Here you go honey" Trixie cooed walking out onto the patio where Katya was sat on her yoga mat breathing deeply as she stretched further. The older blonde immediately opened her eyes as soon as she heard her voice, beaming towards Trixie who was stood in front of her with a plate of blueberry pancakes the smell filling the air. Katya quickly stood up and followed Trixie to the table that was surrounded by various plants and flowers that Trixie had carefully handpicked to make the place 'more lively and colorful' and bring some much needed life to it. 

Just as they sat down however Trixies phone rang, the blonde rolling her eyes before picking it up. "Hello...yes..no not today...well it's my firm and tell him I put him as my right hand for a reason and he is quite capable without me for 24 hours....alright thank you Dela..bye". As soon as she put the phone down she turned her attention back to Katya who was busy shoving pancakes into her mouth and wiping syrup from her chin. "Wait you're not going into the office?" Katya asked amazed. "Not today I wanna spend time with you" she smiled digging in as she brushed her leg against the stretch fabric of Katays leggings. The two sat in content silence enjoying the morning watching the sun rise over LA and the oranges fade into blue. 

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Katya said abruptly a tiny smirk playing on her lips. "What?" Trixie replies curious to see what she was thinking as usual. "Come here" Katya gestured, Trixie rising form her seat and walking over to her wife before she found herself being pulled into her lap. She watched as Katya picked up her fork and fed Trixie another bite of blueberry Trixie giggling now catching on to what she was getting at. 

Katya was of course referring to the day they met, where yoga, blueberry pancakes and pretty framed picture had led them to this very spot. 

\-----------  
July 24th 2014

Trixies head felt heavy as she stared down into her coffee, gripping onto the cup as if it was a lifeline pulling her back from the brink of overtire. She'd been in the office for the past month working tirelessly on her case for her latest client so she had the perfect presentation for the big court date tomorrow afternoon, but in this particular moment it was really starting to show as she slumped over the table in her usual cafe. Usually it wouldn't bother her. She wasn't the type to really relax or take a day off, work was important to her and it always put her on the edge when she felt like she had nothing to do or plan. It had always served her well too, all the hours at the office with complete dedication, revewing evidence and building statements with her clients had earned her the title of having one of the highest numbers of case wins in the state and put her at the top of the career ladder. Now she was one of the most respected lawyers in California. That fact was something she was very proud of. Being from a small town in Wisconsin growing up with people who didn't accept her and treating her like she was nothing, she loved being able to enter a room and have all eyes on her. It wasn't a narcissistic thing, it was the respect that gave her confidence that she showed in the courtrooms the confidence and intelligence she had that usually won the cases. 

Today though, her muscles ached in her back and shoulders, causing her to readjust her position again to sit straight up trying to get some relief and pay more attention to what the woman opposite was saying. Courtney had offered to buy her a coffee and have a chat. She had some time before she had to be back in court and she was happy for the small moment of relaxation in the form of one of her close friends and a sweet cappuccino. 

"You could go to a spa, relax with a message or use the sauna. I've been to this really great one down near Malibu, all sorts of lovely music and body creams and stuff like that might help you chill a little" she suggested before taking another sip, her usual chirpy Australian accent evident in her voice. "No thanks, the idea of having a complete stranger touching me like that is not something that helps me feel chill".Courtney gave a sympathetic look before an idea flickered in her head and a slight smirk appeared on her lips. Trixie had known Courtney since she'd moved to California ever since shed hired her to work on a case against her last record company. The two immediately found they got on quite well, and shared a love for music so Courtney had quicky become the person she could go to for the best advise whenever she needed her. She was a small blonde with a thin stature and tiny waist, usually wrapped in some kind of flowing dress or shirt that went with her perfectly curled hair. Her makeup was always done to perfection too with incricately blended sparkling eyes and glossed lips. She almost reminded Trixie of a fairy, especially when she would perform and sing on stage gracefully flitting around. She was also known however to get what she always insisted were 'amazing and harmless' ideas that were usually to do with setting people up. She loved to play Cupid, but Trixie had worked so much every time Courtney set up a date or insisted she go for a drink with a girl she knew, she'd never had the time. She'd never been able to convince her of the idea but that didn't ever stop her from trying. 

"Okay..How about you come with me to my yoga class? You can relax, release some of that tension in your back" she told her the tone in her voice weirdly excited. "I don't know Court.." Trixie ran a hand through her own hair before placing her elbow on the table once again staring down into her coffee. "Come on just one class, plus I know the teacher and she's really great so I'll make sure you'll be fine. She's a little wacky but I guess what do you expect from the spiritual creative yoga types" she giggled. Trixie thought about it for a second. One class couldn't hurt and she was desperate to dispell the aching from her muscles so she could quickly get back to work without discomfort so she could perform the best in the trail. "Okay. But just the one class". The little blonde squealed and took another sip smiling behind the rim of her cup happy that the little plan she'd hatched was slowly starting to form. 

By the time the next morning rolled around Trixie found herself driving to the address that Courtney had given her, glancing at herself through the rear view mirror. She knew the class would be filled with middle aged soccer moms or young fitness gurus and she already clocked she wasn't going to fit in. It didn't help of course that she was dressed in a bright pink pair of leggings with the matching sports bra which made her look like some kind of 80s fitness Barbie, but she was never going to sacrifice her deep love for all things pink and colourful for the sake of fitting in, especially when it was just the one time she'd be attending. Not fitting in was actually part of why she was so successful, she'd never been the monochrome wearing dull lawyer that spoke in the slow one note voice. People gravitated towards her charismatic personality and bright clothing, they wanted to listen to what she had to say. 

Finally parking and joining Courtney inside, who already had a shit eating grin on her face, Trixie slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way through the centre the smaller woman. "What are you smiling about? I thought you said this class was relaxing and for meditation, and you look like your going to explode". Courtney giggled looking away pretending to pick off an imaginary piece of fluff from her top. "oh nothing just excited to came" she told her. Trixie would've pressed further, but as they arrived outside the studio, she caught sight of a small blonde on the other side of the glass wall and completely lost their train of thought. Her eyes scanned her features immediately. The almost white blonde hair that been tied into a messy bun on top of her head, the concentration in her bright blue eyes as she continued to lean further into her stretch. She was dressed in a red pair of leggings with a matching sports bra, layered with a mesh black shirt over the top, showing the prominent abs as she tensed. Courtney looked up at Trixie, that same michevus grin before looking between them. "Is she uh.." Trixie trialed off watching the way her chest rose and fell as she breatehd through the move. "The teacher? Yeah. What do you think?".  
"She uhh...she looks uh..nice" Trixie stated awkwardly averting her gaze. "mmm nice sure. What were you expecting?" the little blonde asked. "Well I don't know some crazy old cook with messy hair and crystals I don't know". That made Courtney laugh so loud the other women tuned to look what was going on. "She's a yoga teacher not a witch. Well..just about" she replied pushing open the door just as the clock edged over 9am. Katya looked up her eyes lighting up when she got sight of Courtney. "Morning Kat" she chirped her yoga mat firmly under her arm. "Morning" she replied watching Trixie walk straight past them towards the back of the room. "Who's that?" Katya asked eyeing the way her ponytail bounced as it fell down her back. "That's Trixie" she told her raising an eyebrow. Katya quickly clocked the expression and rolled her eyes at the smirk on Courtney's face. "She's pretty huh". Katya stole another glance across the room watching her new atendee look around at the other women, trying to figure out what to do that was socially acceptable. Katya thought it was incredibly cute, the way she pretended she knew exactly how to act as if she'd been there for years whilst secretly copying people around her. "I guess. She's fine, kinda pretty" Courtney widened her eyes placing a hand on her hip as Katya acted unphased. "Fine? Kinda pretty?" the smaller woman protested getting closer to Katya to whisper in her ear. "You and I both know that she's fucking hot so stop pretending. She's also really in need of some stress relief right now and she's the only person I've ever met that's more of a lesbian than you are so try and get her number after class trust me you'll love her" she tells her before patting her shoulder and finding her place in the middle of the room leaving Katya to roll her eyes. 

The blonde once again looked in Trixies direction who was now in conversation with Courtney as she pretended to look over her notes. She could tell just from her posture that she was used to attention and respect, something that Katya already wanted to give her. She looked endearing, radiant almost. Possibilities of who this woman was flashed though her mind. She had to be someone from the corporate world for sure, Katya had seen the same look of confidence from other business giants walk through the doors of her studio before and the unmistakable air of conviction was unmissable. Maybe she was a business owner, or some kid of flashy real estate agent. She imagined she like to go to fancy restaurants or have drinks with girls at brunch. Normally that kind of personality would've tuned her off, but there was something in her expression that she couldn't pinpoint. She was the picture of a bold headstrong hard ass, but it looked almost manufactured. She didn't know entirely what it was but she wanted to find out.

As the class led on, much to her surprise Trixie had actually found herself relaxing for once in her life. It didn't come naturally to her, calming the thoughts in her head and switching off her work persona but something about Katays voice put her at ease. Her muscles were relaxing with the stretches the tension melting away little by little. "Alright now I want you to turn over onto your front, put both hands either side of your chest and push up as far as you can. Dont push yourself to much, just as much as you feel comfortable with but you should feel the stretch in your lower back" Katya instructed walking between the room of women. Trixie copied the move wobbling slightly on her arms as she tried to lean back. Noticing her discomfort Katya made her way towards her crouching down beside her. "That's great just move your hands slightly further up to get better balance. Can I place my hand here?" She asked gesturing to her lower back. Trixie nodded pushing up more as she felt Katays hand on her skin. "That's great you're doing so well. Just breath through it and feel the stretch" Katya smiled, Trixie returning the gesture and evening out her breathing as blush rose in her cheeks. Katya finally let go letting her do it by herself before standing back up and giving the next instructions. Trixie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as she started speaking, trying to dispell the heat from her cheeks that were slowly matching the colour of her outfit. As soon as she carried on with the class though, she wanted her to come back and help her some more. She didn't know why, but she wanted her attention, her approval and that was something she'd never wanted nor needed from anyone. 

An hour passed and the class ended. Trixie had had to avert her gaze from Katya too many times to count in order not to be caught staring, but it was as if her eyes couldn't look at anything apart from the way her muscles looked in those leggings when she would demonstrate each stretch. She’d scolded herself over and over for acting with such a decorum, but she couldn't help it she felt drawn to her. She quietly picked up the pink yoga mat and strolled over to Courtney who gave Katya a look she couldn't decipher. "Trix will you wait outside for a sec? I just have to talk to Katya about my next album cover art that she's paining for me". Trixie gives a nod, giving Katya a smile before heading for the door.

"Soooo..". Katya can't help but smile as Courtney nudged into her side. "You seemed to focus alot on her during that class" she said smiling back. "Well she was new. I wanted to make sure she had the special attention to get the right technique in case she wants to come back" Katya defended. "Mhmm right I bet you'd love to give more attention to her technique" Courtney burst out laughing at her own joke throwing her head back. "Courtney this is not the time for you to play matchmaker okay". Katyas eyes lowered to look at her feet. 

Courtney recognised the expression immediately. She'd seen it every time the mention of a possible date was brought up or the suggestion she meet a girl to get to know her. Her last break up had hit her hard, and the thought of letting someone back in addmitedly was terrifying. She'd thought Alaska was going to be forever. She'd told her so herself, but when she found out she'd been cheating on her many modeling jobs it felt as if her heart had been ripped to shreds and it was unfixable. That's wasn't the case of course, with the help of her friends, including Courtney, she'd put herself back together piece by piece and she'd had a couple of one night stands since, but the thought of having to trust another person like that again was something she didn't truly know if she could do. 

"Look I know that losing Alaska was really hard Kats. But that was two years ago and look at you now, you're so much better. You've built yourself back up and you deserve to find love again. You need someone to give you that again. That girl out there doesn't even know what she needs, she works all day and runs herself into the ground, and she just needs someone to tell her when to stop once in a while. You could both be really good for eachother, but she's not going to come to you. Are you really going to let that gorgeous girl walk out of here and probably never come back, knowing that there could of been something?". Courtneys tone is light but sincere as Katya gives her another glance through the glass wall. She eyes how Trixie focuses on her phone probably tending to some emails a hardened expression on her face. She wants to smooth the creases in her forehead and soften her eyes bring out that relaxed smile that she'd seen when she was helping her just half an hour ago. With that thought she lets out a sigh and walks out, Courtney following with a beaming smile.

"Alright Trix good Ive gotta go. Michelles insisting I have my single recorded by the end of the week so I've gotta run to the studio. Text me so we can meet up for coffee soon" Courtney abruptly tells her pulling her in for a hug. "Uh okay thanks for inviting me" Trixie replies as the smaller blonde blows her a kiss and makes her way to the car, Katya simultaneously walking in her direction. Trixie faltered for a split second then straightened her posture picking up her chin and giving a smile. If it was one thing she was good at as a lawyer, it was showing a face of poise when on the inside she was in fact the most nervous she'd felt in a long time. "Thanks for the class I really enjoyed it..uh" She trailed off her before Katya had the chance to speak. " Katya" she introduced. "Thank you. Nice to know Ive helped yet another important woman in the corporate industry relax for a second miss.." Katya replies locking the door to the studio and tossing her bag over her shoulder. She knew her name of course, Courtney had mentioned it and how could she forget, but she wanted to her to introduce herself so she didn't look like some stalker. "Trixie. How do you know I work in corporate". Trixies tone was quizzical as she looked into Katyas eyes. "The tension you held in your back mostly, but trust me I know when I'm looking at kickass business woman, and while you may look like some beautiful Barbie, I can tell that you missy are a hard ass" she laughs pointing a finger in her direction. "So let me see..." Trixie had no choice but to let her continue. The way Katyas features lit up when she made a joke made her heart flutter a little. "Marketing? You're some kind of sales manager" She stared. Trixie was about to respond when she was interrupted again. "Oo no wait you're like some important editor in the fashion industry". Trixie gave a look that told Katya everything she needed to know for that one. "Okay fine let's go more towards the financial side. Bank manager...some kinda CEO of a huge comapany...come on at least give me a clue" she asked walking them out into the parking lot. "Not quite. I'm a defence attorney" Trixie told her. "Ooo fancy miss lawyer. Well im not surprised actually you look like someone who gets people's attention easily. Someone who likes to get what they want". Trixie turned to face her Katya suddenly becoming aware of the height difference between them. "I do?" She answers. "Well you got mine, I'm sure you have no problem getting people to do what you want in court" she raised an eyebrow. "Well if that's what's got me the most case wins in the state then sure" Trixie tells her proudly. 

They both fall into a second of silence the air suddenly thick between them until Katya cuts the moment short. "Do you maybe wanna go for a drink with me tonight? I wanna hear more about how the hottest lawyer in the state managed to end up in my yoga class" she told her beaming. Trixies face instantly fell as she lowered her eyes causing pang of panic in Katyas stomach. "You know what forget I said that it was stupid to ask you out on like the first day I meet you I got kinda caught up I guess" Katya said her tone now significantlt lower. Trixie saw how it looked and quicky reassured Katya to resolve the situation before she blew it entirely. "No no god I do wanna go out with you. I just have a really late hearing tonight and then I have to get some paperwork done. I know it's not much of a date, but you could come by my office after if you want. Ive got coffee and I really do wanna see you" she told her. Katya let out a breath of relief as she returned to her normal state placing a hand on Trixies shoulder. "Great uh I'll give you my number and you could text me the address?". Trixies skin broke out in goosebumps under Katyas touch and she had to compose herself before she could register the words. "Sure. My purse is in my car so hang tight and I'll go get my phone" she replied before pacing across the parking lot. As she walked away she immediately scolded herself for the poor choice of wording. 'Hang tight' she thought too herself, 'who says that? God Trixie get it together'. 

By the time the hearing had finished and Trixie was half way through the stack of paperwork piled on her desk, the sky had melted from the beautiful oranges and pinks of the sunset into the pitch black and was littered with starts. She'd texted Katya around 15 minutes ago and figured that she'd get the rest of the paper work done in the morning. She was so nervous for her arrival that for the first time in a long time she couldn't focus properly anyway so she sat in her office chair, heel tapping on the floors as she glanced over to the clock once again. Maybe this was a bad idea. Who invited people to an office on a first date, there's no one around and nothing to distract eachother with and no way out if things become awkward, what had she done?. The sound of knocking on her door finally pulled her out of her thoughts as Katya peered her head around with a bright smile. Trixie immediately stood, walking around her desk to greet her her stomach already turning with fear. Katya however was completely stunned to see Trixie in this whole new state. She was dressed in a baby pink jacket with a crisp white shirt underneath, a few buttons undone that Katya imaged would usually be fastened in court. Did she do that just so Katya would notice? The skirt seemed to fit her perfectly too, the same fabric as the jacket accentuating the length of her legs and the curve of her hips. She looked so professional yet still approachable, her hair as well as her glasses framing her face elegantly. 

"Well hello miss defence attorney" Katya smirked making blush appear on Trixies cheeks. "Did you win the case?" She queried walking around the space, admiring the various certificates on the walls before strolling over to sit on her desk. "I did" she told her walking back behind her desk, bushing against Katya as she went, making her release a breath. "Aaannd the client was nice enough to gift me champagne, which means we can have a drink after all" she smiled pulling it from the draw by her chair. "Woah fancy" Katya said eyeing the bottle. "I know right, he was some millionaire who owns a huge tech company based in Santa Monica. He likes to show off his money, especially to women it seems" she laughed recalling all the times the man had unsuccessfully hit on her in the entirety of their time together with promises he could give her anything she wanted. "Gross. That's awful" Katya states Trixie moving around to join her. "Yeah but doesn't mean im not going to drink his champagne. I did win his god damn case and I fucking deserve it after all" she told her opening it, the pop boucing of the walls around the room. Katya couldn't help but notice how close they were, the sound not affecting them at all as they held eye contact. "Grab two of those glasses" Katya gestured over to tray by the window, Trixie doing exactly as she was told, handing Katya the bottle before she went. She had no idea why she was doing what Katya said without question. She was the one who always gave people instructions, put them in their place, but it's like she wanted to follow her orders. She wanted to please her and make her happy. 

Trixie held out the two glasses as Katya poured in the fizzing alcohol, filling them up before placing the champagne back down. Trixie handed her one of the drinks before Katya raised it towards her with a smirk. "Congratulations Beatrice" She breathed. She must've noticed her name plate perched in front of the paper work whilst she was in the draw. It made Trixie bite her lip as the name flowed from her. "Cheers" She swallowed thickly before clinking the glasses together taking a sip and relishing in the feeling of it soothing her throat that was starting to go dry with the way Katya was looking at her. 

Before either of them knew it, 1am had inched past as they carried on talking, Trixie telling Katya about the most rediculous cases she'd ever had and sharing drinks. Katya watched her eyes light up as she talked about her job, as she listened intently. It really seemed Katya was genuinely interested in Trixie too, which made her all the more attractive as she carried on. The only light in the room was the small lamp on the desk beside the sofa and the moon which was faintly showing the dropelts of rain on the window as it tapped against the glass. They both seemed so comfortable with each others comapany, no music needed to act as background noise, just the two of them now leaning against eachother as Katya continued to nod down at her. The alcohol settled comfortably in Trixies system,giving her a warm fuzzy feeling all over her head only slightly blurry. She wasn't intoxicated enough to be considered completely drunk, but she was just drunk enough and the way Katya was running her fingers up and down her shirt sleeve wasn't helping her to sober up. 

"God I'm sorry I've been talking about me like this entire time, tell me more about you. I wanna know everything" she giggled pulling her legs underneath her and sitting up straight. Katyas eyes fluttered down as she eyed the way her thighs pressed against the skirt as she settled before looking back into her eyes. "Well what do you wanna know?" she asked. "I don't know just about you. I know you teach yoga, but that's about it I wanna know more" Trixie says in a tone that's only just above a whisper. "Uhh well guess I'll start with the basic stuff. I'm actually of Russian decent, my parents moved here when I was little so I was raised in Boston that's why I don't have an accent unfortunately but I still speak it when I go home sometimes". Trixies eyes widened as she carried on. "Really? Can you say something to me in Russian now?" Usually Katya would've been fed up with that question, being asked to spew her native language on cue as if she was some toll booth every time someone new found out, but this time she was happy to indulge her. "Okay. Я прекрасно провожу время с тобой. Ты интересный и веселый, и я чувствую, что знаю тебя всегда, Беатрис". The words flowed seemlessly as the woman opposite as she stared in shock. It probably shouldn't have, but just hearing the accent made her press her legs together. "What does that mean?" she asked breathlessly. "It just means that I'm having a good time with you" She replied mischievously. "All that and you just said you were having a good time?" she raised her eyebrow knowingly. Katya just looked at her with a grin before carrying on. "Umm what else? I like to paint in my spare time. Im not really any good but it calms me I guess, helps me organise me thoughts" she tells her. "I bet it's great, I'd love to see it sometime". Trixie got closer and now there faces were only inches apart. "Maybe. You'll have to come over to my place sometime" Katya breathed back. "How about now?".  
"Not yet. I want to stay a little while longer". She could see how much Trixie wanted her. The flame in her eyes was unmissable. But Katya had a feeling this girl was used to getting everything she asked for on the spot and that bratiness was something that she wanted to test. 

When the two finally did make it to Katyas apartment somewhere around 3am, Katya sauntered off to the kitchen to grab some water leaving Trixie in her lounge. When she emerged however Trixie was stood with an agrivated look in her eyes, holding a pretty framed picture in her hands. Katya knew exactly what it was as soon as she caught sight of it, and her stomach turned. It was the day her and Alaska had gone to the beach and she'd asked her to marry her. That was the happiest she could ever remember them and no matter how hard she'd tried in the past two years she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it, the pain was too much even to look at it. She didn't love Alaska anymore but that day was the last time she remembered feeling any kind of love like that. 

"Katya what the hell is this?". She could see the rage bubbling as she held up the picture. "That's nothing just..." Katya replied trying to take the picture from her. "Oh my god...I can't believe I....You've got a fucking girlfriend I can't believe this" she raises her voice. "She's not my girlfriend anymore" Katya matches her tone this time successfully pulling the picture from her palms. "Then why do you still have this? Katya im not getting involved with some girl who's still in love with her ex". Katya started to feel more and more angry with every second. Angry at herself that she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it, angry at Alaska for leaving, and angry at Trixie for assuming she still loved her. "I'm not in love with her Trixie. I have nothing to do with her anymore" Trixie stepped closer staring her down. "Then why do you still have the picture?" she persisted. "I don't wanna talk about it" Katya told her. "Well I do and you're going to tell me" Trixie shouted back. "No I'm not. I know that's a word that you probably don't hear very often but, no" Katya challenged. Things were getting more and more heated between them as every second passed the air becoming thicker. 

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" the taller blonde was now only inches away from Katyas face the flame flickering between them. Katya started walking them backwards into a wall as she spoke pushing against her chest. "That means that you might me a big flashy respected lawyer but with that comes a lot of entitlement, and its all over that smug little face. You're probably used to getting everything you want whenever you want it and when someone tells you no, you get pissy. You're a brat Trixie". Katya now had her pressed against the wall as she spoke, she was so close Trixie could feel the breath on her face and her heart beat faster. The intimidation in Katyas eyes had Trixies head swimming and the rage simmering. "Whatever you know nothing about me. You though, I think I'm starting to see what's going on, and at least I'm not some sad bitch who still has pictures of her ex and won't talk about it because she's scared to love again." She retorted her voice laced with sharp venom. That made Katya practically explode as she pushed a hand around Trixies neck pinning her to the wall. Trixie felt a rush if wetness between her legs as Katyas fingers wrapped around her throat. "I'm not scared".  
"Oh yeah? Then why did you get all distant and weird when we were about to kiss back in my office?" her face contorted in a smug smile as her breaths still shallows with the pressure. She'd turned on that infamous courtroom persona as if she'd just made the break through point of the case staring into her eyes like she was willing her own to burn holes into the blonde opposite. 

This just pushed Katya even further. " God you're such a fucking brat. And you know what I think? I think you're the one who's so blinded by being the best that's she doesn't even know what she wants. You're the one who's scared". 

Trixies eyes fluttered as she let out a breath staring into Katyas eyes, her own mirrored with lust. She wanted to shout back, give her opinion, but seeing Katya this dominant sent chills down her spine. Katya was hanging her over a cliff edge and the more she pushed the more she wanted to fall so Katya could catch her."What no comebacks? Best lawyer in the state and you don't have an argument" Katya chuckled smirking as her eyes drifted down to watch Trixie press her legs together. That only grew the fire between them as Trixies eyes grew wider as she felt Katya tighten her grip . "What's the matter huh? I think you actually like it don't you, someone finally putting you in your place?" Trixie let out a whimper as Katya pressed a thigh between her legs not breaking eye contact. "Answer me". Trixie nodded her hips bucking onto Katyas leg as her chest started to heave. "No I want to hear you. Answer me when I talk to you" Katya told her. "Yes" she answerd her expression flooded with want as the heat blossomed in her stomach. "Good girl". Trixie bit her lip rolling her eyes as Katya smirked. She let out a moan still pushing her hips forward. "Look at you Beatrice. Not so cocky now are you? What would your superiors say if they could see now looking so desperate?" she asked as Trixie continued to whine. "Would they accept that kind of behaviour?" Trixie shook her head but voiced her answer after she caught herself. "But it feels good doesn't it?" Katya whispered into her ear pressing kisses into her neck. "yes mmm Katya please" she responded. She could feel her body melt as Katyas lips pressed into her neck already leaving bruises in some places. "Awh you're so needy begging for me. Do it again" she sneered punctuating her words by moving her leg and running a hand up Trixies skirt, palming her hard through the soaked lace of her panties. This released a gutteral loud moan from Trixies throat. "Please Katya I need you please please" she continued as Katya rubbed more against her entrance Trixies eyes now pricking with tears. "That's right, so good for me angel. You want it?" she asked one more time. "Yes I want it please I need you" she moaned now writhing against the wall, pushing her ass backwards. Katya finally crashed their lips together sliding her tongue over her bottom lip as Trixie let out a high pitched moan into her mouth. The kiss was hurried and urgent, all of the tension exploding as Katyas hands burried themselves in Trixies hair their lipsticks smudging between them. 

"Alright take off your clothes" she ordered taking a step back finally Trixie looking at her confused. "Don't you wa-".  
"I said take off your clothes. Be a good girl" She pressed staring at her intensely, only making Trixies legs shake more as she slid down her skirt and panties before working on the buttons on her shirt. When she finally slipped off her bra Katya looked up and down with a hungry stare. 

"You're so beautiful Trix" Katya told her admiring her body. She wanted to memorise every curve and dip in her silhouette and feel every inch of it all at once. She looked at the way her mascara had smudged and how her lips were swollen, she swore she'd never seen anything more perfect. She got so caught up that she almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing as Trixie stood in front of her waiting to be told what to do next. "Bedroom" she carried on leading her to the down the hallway . "Get on the bed" Katya ordered Trixie crawling into the sheets on all fours looking back at Katya with her ass in the air. She stared with wide eyes and her lip between her teeth, an expression of innocence that Katya thought was completely rediculous considering her current position. 

Katya watched her shake her ass slowly, taking off her jacket and peeling her shirt and pants off as Trixie watched through doe eyes. The smaller blonde joined her and leant forward to Trixie running a hand through her curls with a smile. Trixie sat up with her heels dug into her ass staring at Katays chest, her hands becoming restless. "You can touch baby" Katya told her laughing when she immediately lurched forward attaching her hands to Katyas chest and squeezing. She let her explore a little while longer, watching as she kissed along her chest moving the bra to the side and attaching her lips to Katyas nipple making a long breath to escape from her throat as she felt her tongue run over her skin. "Mm Trix come here" Katya said in a rough tone putting a hand under her chin and leaning down into another hard kiss hair falling over Trixies face. 

As she pulled away, Katya sauntered over to the draw beside her bed pulling out a strap and harness before her eyes slid back onto Trixie who watched intently. "I wanna fuck all of that bratiness out of you" Katya smirked giving Trixie a look to make sure she was okay with the idea. "Yes please" Trixie gave a nod before Katya pulled out the lube carrying it over to the bed shifting Trixie back onto all fours and settling behind her. 

She could already see what a mess she'd made as her cunt dripped, leaving her inner thighs wet as she spread her legs. Katya ran her hand down Trixies back and over her ass catching it when they trailed down over her thighs relishing in the feeling of her skin. "I want you to make me yours..show me that you own me. Prove that I'm only yours" she rushed in a cloud of arousal with the feeling of Katyas hands all over her. "What you wanna be my baby girl? Want me to mark you and make you feel good..take care of you kitten?"

Trixie was too busy whining to answer when Katya brought her hand down to smack her ass leaving her skin and her center burning. Trixie let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a shout and Katya instantly wanted to play it on repeat. 

After running the lube over the toy Trixie felt it pressed up against her entrance as Katya held her hips. She was about to start begging again when Katya pushed into her, bottoming out and taking all of the air from her chest. 

She pushed in and out of her in a slow rhythm pulling moans from her chest with each thrust. Trixies arms folded underneath her causing her back to arch beautifuly and her ass to stick out even more as Katya watched her take it."Mmm Katya...it feels so good...please" Trixie continued begging for her to go faster her eyes looking back at Katyas darkened ones. She watched how Katays jaw clenched and her hair bounced around her face as she moved her hips fucking into her, staring down between Trixies ass and into her eyes. The action put Trixie in pure euphoria as Katya picked up her pace. "You're such a little slut Trixie...being so needy". Katyas voice came out rough and raw and the dominance pushed her even closer. "Fuck..Katya..yes I'm yours I want you" she replied feeling the coil in her stomach tighten even more and her heart beat out of her chest. 

"I..fuck..I need to...Katya please fuck" She let out in uneven breaths as her chest heaved. Katya could feel she was impossibly close as her legs started to shake beneath her. "mhm you need to come. How long have you been thinking about coming like this for me? Since I pinned you against that wall...since the office..or maybe in yoga this morning" Katya sneered not slowing her pace. "Yes I want to do it for you...please I'm gonna come so good...please let me" she whined her eyes scrunched shut as she tried to refrain from tipping over the edge without permission. 

Katya smirked as she moved her fingers around to Trixies clit, the younger blonde letting out a scream into the bedsheets as she felt the pressure. "come for me kitten" Katya whispered and before she knew it Trixie was twitching and shouting beneath her as her orgasm crashed over her. She let her take everything she needed before slowing her fingers and pulling out, observing the wet patch on the sheets below her as she collapsed onto her stomach. 

Katya flipped her over and straddled her stomach kissing her hard as Trixie panted and kissed back into her mouth."You made a mess baby" Katya told her Trixie looking up at her through blissed out glazed eyes. "Good girl that was so fucking hot, you did so good" Katya babbled. She could feel herself close just from watching her unravel and she wanted nothing more than to shift onto Trixies face and come against her tongue but she knew Trixie couldn't handle eating her out after that so she climbed off onto the mattres and flopped beside her trailing a hand down to rub her clit as Trixie tuned to watch. Trixie lent forward to place kisses into her neck as she got closer mewling into her ear encouringing her even further until Katya was coming over her fingers with a shout. 

They both fell asleep after Katya had cleaned them both up, tangled limbs intertwined together with Katya kissing into Trixies hair as she lay on her chest. The moment was perfect and this was the most relaxed Trixie thought she'd ever been in her life. 

When Trixie pulled herself into consciousness the next morning she glanced over to the clock reading it was 10am before shuffling under the sheets to sit up only causing Katya to let out a low groan and pull her closer snuggling further into Trixies smooth skin. She smiled contently down at her snuggled into her side and watched as her lashes fluttered, Katya finally waking and looking up at her with loving eyes. They seemed a lighter shade of blue in the morning and it made Trixies heart squeeze as she looked into them. "Morning. I have to be in court this afternoon" Trixie told her Katya joining her in her uptight position. The older blonde rest her head on Trixies shoulder before replying.

She was just glad that Trixie hadn't slipped out earlier this morning leaving her no more than a note. This didn't seem like one of her normal one night stands though, this wasn't some girl that she'd met late at night in a bar and brought home not even remebering her name before sharing awkward conversation in the morning as she left without question. They'd spent most of the night last night talking, getting to know eachother, and yes while the sexual tension was off the charts and the sex itself eventually was unreal, for once that wasn't all Katya was interested in. She liked hearing Trixies stories, having the privalidge to be let in and see little parts of her mind that made up who she was. She wanted to know all of it so she was thankful that maybe Trixie thought the same as she'd chosen to stay. 

"Okay well would you like some breakfast? Wouldn't want you going in to fight justice on an empty stomach" Katya giggled feeling Trixies shoulders shake as she joined in. "I'd love that" she replied but she could see that Katya had other things whizzing around her mind than breakfast. "What's wrong? I can uh I can leave if you didn't mean it" she'd suddenly become nervous. "No no I want you to stay, that's actually...uh..I hope you don't think this is too soon or whatever but I wanna talk about what happened last night and what we want from it just so you don't leave later and I'm still thinking about weather you wanna see me again" she told her lowering her gaze afraid to see Trixies reaction. "okay but can we talk over breakfast I haven't eaten since before the trail yesterday" she told her. "God...yeah of course come on". Katya peeled off the bedsheets and led her to the kitchen putting on the pot off coffee and getting out ingredients for pancakes. 

"These are great who knew you were a chef" Trixie smiles popping another bite of blueberries into her mouth. Katya had set them both at the small table by the window of the patio that looked out into the LA morning, and she had to admit of all the times she'd enjoyed this particular view something was outranking it in this moment. "Thanks, they're my sister's recipe" she told her pushing them around her plate too nervous to actually eat incase they came back up. " You know you should move this table outsode, put some pretty flowers around, it would make it so much more lively... anyway so what did you wanna talk about?" Trixie asked. 

Katya took a deep breath before she began placing her fork on the table interlocking her fingers. "Well first I wanted to appoligise for over reacting about the picture" the older blonde told her Trixie smirking as she thought about what that picture had ultimately led to. Katya clocked the expression and smirked back before she continued feeling instantly more comfortable when she saw the woman's smile. "But seriously, you were right about being scared. She's my ex girlfriend, we broke up like two years ago and I'm over her..but I just couldn't throw it away. You know she might have hurt me in so many ways but the relationship wasn't all bad and that day was just special, I know it's dumb but..". 

"It's not dumb. I understand. Even when feelings like that fade for someone you can't just pretend they were never there" Trixie replied earnestly.   
"Exactly. But I really don't love her anymore, I need you to know that.". Katyas voice was lower now as the sun streamed in onto her face. "I haven't been in another realtionship since and I know that this sounds crazy but last night...I haven't felt like that in a very long time" she addmited bringing her eyes back onto Trixie. 

Trixie started at her for a while before a smile crept into her face and she brushed her leg against Katyas under the table their skin gliding across eachothers. "Me neither" Those words settled the storm inside Katyas head a little, the last thing she could take was finally taking a leap towards a possible relationship just to be rejected. "Aside from the sex.." she started not being able to wipe the grin off of her face. "When we were in my office just talking I felt like I'd known you forever". As soon as the words left her mouth Katya choked a little on her pancakes pushing out a laugh. "What?" Trixie asked confused. "uhhh....you know when you asked me to say something in Russian? That's basically minus a few things what I said" she laughed the blush rising in her cheeks. "ohhh so that was it" the younger blonde raised an eyebrow. 

"I really like you though and I'd like to carry on whatever this is. I know it's way to early to be thinking about a relationship or anything but I wanna go on more dates with you, to a bar or dinner...have some more sex" she laughed Katya joining in. "I'd like that too" Katya told her her eyes sparkling in the sun. 

"You actually brought out some things I've never really wanted before" Trixie almost whispered looking up with a shy expression. "Yeah?". Katya replied watching Trixie get up from her chair and stroll over, Katyas baggy t-shirt hanging off of her. "Mhmm you're the only person who's been able to shut me up in a while" she giggled sitting down in Katays lap. "When you came over and helped me in class yesterday, put your hands on me and told me I was doing a good job..I was so confused". Katya just giggled tickling her blunt nails against Trixies bare legs as she continued. "I like you taking care of me, telling me I'm a good girl" she whispered in her ear placing a kiss into Katyas neck. "Well that's great because I really like taking care of you" Katya breathed back picking up another bite of the pancakes and feeding it to Trixie as she smiled happily around the fork. 

"I'm usually the one who gives the orders, but I kinda like being told what to do, only by you though" she admitted. "You like being my baby girl" Katya smiled moving hair from her face so it wouldn't get stuck in the syrup that was now on her chin. "mhm does that mean I can start calling you mama?" she asked jokingly focusing on taking another bite of pancakes not realising how Katays eyes darkened. She only looked towards her again when she felt Katya squeeze her waist and pull her closer. Trixie quickly realised and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "oh you like that?" Trixie bit her lip as Katya nodded. 

The air was silent as Trixie licked the syrup off of her bottom lip before Katya carried on with now complete composure. "So have we agreed that we want to see eachother again?" Katya smiled. "I think we have" Trixie laughed. "and about what you said...I think dinner on Saturday will tick the more dates box...and about having more sex hmmm" Katya put her hand on her head as she made a thinking face. "What to do about that?". Trixie giggled wrapping her arms around Katyas neck and placing kisses onto the shell of her ear. "Take me to bed...Mama" she whispers Katay immediately standing with Trixie wrapped around her walking them into the bedroom. 

\--------------------------  
Present day

Trixie kicked he legs in Katays lap picking up her coffee and taking a sip Katya resting her head on her shoulder nuzzling into her hair. "That was the best day of my life did you know that?" Trixie told her placing the cup back down. "What about our wedding?" Katya said interlocking their fingers her mind flashing back to that day as the find memories played. "That was great too, it's just..I never told you but I already knew how I felt about you and that I we would end up here...that was the day that I knew I would love you" she told her. Katya stared with tear filled eyes. "Then that's my favourite day too. The day my wife walked into yoga class and changed my life" Katya whispered placing a kiss into her lips. "I love you mama" Trixie replied resting her head on Katays chest. "I love you too baby girl". she replied taking another bite.


End file.
